Scott Morris
Scott Morris was the victim in Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy). Profile Scott was a yoga teacher with brownish-blond dreadlocks tied up in a bun, green eyes, and a goatee. At the time of his death, he wore a gray tank top with a symbol on it, as well as a pair of white shorts. Murder details Scott was found drowned in the shallow waters of The Shala, a yoga studio. Martine confirmed drowning as the cause of death, saying the victim was surprised by an attacker while in an elaborate yoga pose. Furthermore, the bruises on Scott's neck indicated that the killer had used their right hand to hold his head under the water and kill him, which proved that they were right-handed. Relationship with suspects Scott had once dated DreamLife CEO Rozetta Pierre and was engaged to her until Scott had decided to become an ascetic, which led the duo to mutually end their relationship. Scott also had a teacher and mentor, Guruji, who feared that his student was straying from the path. After he had one of his previous free-thinking students flee him to create a cult, he didn’t want Scott to be lured into a life of fame, wealth and women. Scott also taught students when one of the students, Max Gaynes, went to breaking Scott’s trophy. This incident led to Max explaining that after he had failed anger management therapy, he tried to practice yoga and listening to Scott’s advice, however he was told that he was radiating the wrong energy and scaring everyone else, which angered Max. Scott also had a roommate who despised him, Lyle Bass, who thought that Scott was all holier-than-thou about his lifestyle and ruining Lyle’s own lifestyle. Scott also had a feud with fitness trainer Captain Clementine in competing for the last spot on a weight loss reality TV show. After Clementine tried to ask nicely for him to step down, he stood her up and refused to back down, leading Clementine to make a “Slay Scott” plan. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Max. Upon admitting to the murder, Max said that ten years prior to the case, Scott—who he was friends with in university—had presented a business proposal to Max, who invested in the business. Scott ran away with the money, so to get his revenge, Max had decided to gain some muscle to destroy him when he saw Scott again. He then took up yoga classes with him so he could see Scott when he realized he could not run away from his past faults. One day, he finally decided to exact his revenge by forcing Scott's head underwater while he was trapped in an elaborate yoga pose, drowning him. Judge Powell sentenced Max to 25 years in prison. Case appearances *Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy) *Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Scott_Morris_Body.png|Scott's body. MGaynesArrested.png|Max Gaynes, Scott's killer. RPierreConspiracy.png|Rozetta Pierre, Scott's late ex-fiancée. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims